Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a content computing device of a content provider may receive a request from a user computing device for items selected from a set of items. For example, a set of items may include reviews, search results, or the like. Typically, the content computing device utilizes one or more characteristics to identify and return a subset of items in the set in response to the request. In the simplest case, the content computing device may quickly analyze each of the items in the set of items in view of one desired characteristic to identify the subset of items to return to the user computing device. However, as the number or complexity of the desired characteristics increases, the content computing device may have to expend ever increasing amounts of power and processing resources to sort through and identify the subset of items from the set of items that should be returned to the user computing device.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to user computing devices quickly and with minimum utilization of power and processing resources by computing devices processing those requests. As such, decreasing the amount of resources required to respond to a request for items remains a challenge.